


Intemperie

by Icedvalkyria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, canonverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria
Summary: Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la caída del muro Maria y el descubrimiento de la habilidad de Eren para transformarse en titán. Gracias a eso habían podido avanzar más en la búsqueda de cómo acabar con los titanes. Sin embargo, en una expedición hay un evento desafortunado donde Eren y el capitán quedan extraviados del grupo. Ahora Levi debe lidiar con las heridas de Eren, las suyas propias y el frío de las afueras de la murallas.Eren x Levi / Lemon.





	1. Tempestad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. La imagen usada es un fanart hecho por Lenaレナ
> 
> Advertencia: Relaciones homosexuales y temática sexual. Cabe destacar que no está del todo ambientado en el manga en vista que es un año más en el futuro, sin embargo habrá mención de ciertas situaciones del manga actual. Por lo tanto contiene un poco de spoiler.
> 
> Dedicado: A Bella Yaoista ;u; mereces esto, amiga. Desde hace un tiempo quería regalarte algo xD quisiera hacer más aún, pero me esforcé uvu Creo que a este fic le he puesto más empeño que cualquier otro xD espero te guste :)
> 
> Beta: Ame8910 asfks gracias ;u;

**Intemperie**

** Capítulo uno: Tempestad **

El sol se abría paso entre las verdosas montañas visibles del Distrito Trost, iluminando el pasto, el terreno empedrado y macizo, y la enorme cadena de soldados que se encontraban en espera del sonido de las campanas; mayor anuncio de que las puertas que separaban el terreno humano del de los titanes se abrirían dejando salir a los valientes que buscaban la libertad en el profundo panorama.

A la cabeza de ésta cadena de soldados se hallaba Hanji, perfectamente instruida por los altos mandos y con las estrategias que había organizado en conjunto con Erwin Smith. El rubio a pesar de su condición siempre está al pendiente de lo que sucede con la Legión de Reconocimiento, quedando así como uno de los principales consejeros que Hanji estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Por supuesto, no es que Hanji no pudiese lograrlo sin ayuda, esa castaña era muy inteligente y una excelente estratega, el ex-comandante Erwin Smith no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo al haberla escogido como su sucesora en tan importante tarea y profesión.

Todos y cada uno de los soldados esperaban; con la respiración tranquila pero tensa y con un constante golpeteo en el pecho representado por el corazón, a que la puerta se abriera por completo y que ya hubiese el cese del ruido de las campanas. Hecho esto recibirían el mandato de su líder para entrar a las peligrosas y hostiles tierras que aguardaban por ellos.

Unos cuantos minutos más y la pesada puerta ya estaba en su punto más alto. La ahora comandante Hanji expresó la orden.

— ¡Atención! — Llamó la castaña a la tropa — Las puertas están totalmente abiertas. Desde ahora inicia la próxima expedición. — Dijo en voz de mando — ¡Andando!

La mujer de cabellos caoba alzó las riendas del animal que montaba, disparando el sonido del relinchar de su caballo y el estrepitoso ruido de los cascos aporreándose contra la tierra. Esto junto con la orden de la comandante, hicieron que los otros también alzaran las riendas de sus respectivos caballos y que avanzaran en fila tras ella.

Todos cabalgaban ahora rumbo a las peligrosas afueras de la muralla María. Con rostro cauteloso en su mayoría, otros se notaban impávidos pero no por eso eran soldados imprudentes. El objetivo era claro: luchar hasta donde puedan por el bien de la humanidad, abrir el horizonte para ganar más territorio humano, ir al sótano de los Jaeger en busca de las mejores pistas sobre cómo es que podrían derrotar a los titanes y ser liberados, dejando en cuenta que se presume que ése es el contenido que está encerrado en el mencionado sótano.

El camino era largo y tormentoso, pero no por eso Levi se haría hacia atrás. Nunca lo había hecho y jamás lo haría. No importaba las circunstancias ni la situación en la que esté, no iba a dejar de luchar por sus objetivos.

Seguir adelante en la lucha —que a simple vista parecía imposible— contra los titanes, era una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo después de que Erwin le diera una percepción distinta del mundo en el que a todos les había tocado vivir. Ése mismo día, donde pudo ver en carne propia las atrocidades de esas bestias que acorralan y aterrorizan a la humanidad. El mismo día en el que perdió a sus compañeros y fieles amigos Farlan e Isabel.

Por supuesto, el ojiplata sabía muy bien que así como él no se intimidaría por la situación y seguiría con su lucha, su subordinado Eren compartía una manera de pensar similar. Eren no era el joven más brillante o el mejor estratega, difícilmente podría idear un excelente plan dado a su imprudencia y por lo impulsivo que suele ser en situaciones difíciles. Tanto odio y desesperación por acabar con aquellos que dañan a la humanidad lo hacen arriesgarse más de lo debido e incluso de una manera estúpida. No obstante, ese muchacho no se le podía quitar la etiqueta de valiente, además de la increíble determinación que tiene por quitarle las cadenas a la humanidad para disfrutar de un mundo al que han sido privados durante décadas.

Levi durante sus años de experiencia en la legión había visto como los subordinados que pasaban por sus manos, al igual que otros camaradas, en la primera expedición se acobardaban. No es algo reprochable tampoco, dado al sitio y las circunstancias a la que deben enfrentarse en cada excursión. Sin embargo Eren en su primera expedición no había mostrado miedo, sino muchísima osadía, se había centrado en su objetivo de una manera impresionante, por lo menos al principio había mostrado firmeza. Pese a los resultados de aquél nefasto día para su escuadrón, el chico no parecía querer rendirse ante la cruda derrota. Su mirada decidida había resaltado en el rostro moreno del chico titán aquél día, y por lo buen observador que es Levi, lo había notado a la perfección. De nuevo ese muchacho había llamado su atención y era interesante a los ojos del níveo hombre de cabellos negros.

Para estos momentos, justo ahora ya era un poco más de un año desde que al ojiplata le encomendaron la tarea de tener a Eren bajo su cuidado y, sobretodo, vigilarlo.

En todo ése año pasaron muchísimas cosas que habían hecho a Eren crecer y madurar un poco, había mejorado en muchos aspectos. No podía decir que su imprudencia había desaparecido del todo, pero aunque sea no era el mismo muchacho descuidado que había visto en la celda subterránea y oscura aquél día.

Definitivamente, este Eren era un muchacho distinto.

Posteriormente, a un amplio recorrido en las tierras deshabitadas, la formación de la tropa fue formándose en la maniobra que Erwin había diseñado ya unos años atrás, separándose equitativamente para una mejor comunicación entre camaradas.

Levi alzó la vista al horizonte sintiendo la fuerte brisa remover sus cabellos al chocar con su rostro pálido como la porcelana, el cual también alzaba su capa color verde con las típicas alas de la libertad. Después de unos segundos, deslizó sus ojos grises como el hierro al adolescente que estaba lateral a él y un poco hacia atrás, Eren llevaba aquella mirada tan característica de él.

Determinación. Osadía.

Rápidamente, desde las murallas, ya todos los soldados se perdían de vista difuminándose en el paisaje verdoso y mostrando el sol al alba.

。

Eren bebió un poco de agua al tomar asiento en uno de los troncos viejos que se hallaban en la zona donde decidieron descansar. Ya habían recorrido una enorme parte del camino. Soldados caídos: muy pocos. No habían tenido muchas pérdidas, ya que el número de titanes que habían encontrado en el recorrido fue mínimo. El castaño se sentía bastante motivado a pesar de todo, con cada excursión parecían acercarse poco a poco a su objetivo.

— Ten.

Alzó su vista verdosa encontrándose con los ojos plata de su superior. Su vista gélida lo miraba al parecer esperando una respuesta, sin embargo Eren aún se encontraba inmerso —casi sin notarlo— en los ojos grises del mayor.

— No tengo toda la maldita tarde. Toma tu ración. — El pelinegro apretó un poco el entrecejo irritado, pensando qué tan idiota debe ser su subordinado para no comprender algo tan sencillo.

Eren despegó al fin su mirada esmeralda de los ojos de Levi y notó que el capitán le estaba entregando la ración de comida que le dan a los soldados en el pequeño descanso que estaban tomando a eso de las 3 de la tarde, posteriormente de hallar una zona segura por supuesto.

— Lo lamento, Señor. — Susurró un poco avergonzado por su tonta actitud llena de distracción.

Sin seguir vacilando tomó el alimento agradeciéndole el gesto al capitán.

En ese momento que cogió el almuerzo, su mano rozó la pálida mano de Levi, cosa que hizo estremecer ligeramente a Eren. El castaño se golpeó mentalmente por su repentina reacción, un tanto sorprendido.

¿Qué rayos le sucede?, ¿A qué venía esa reacción?; Eren admiraba mucho al capitán, quizás no como antes siendo algo similar a un "fan", pero aún lo hacía de manera moderada sin dejar de ser significativa. Pero... ¿por eso iba a reaccionar así ante un roce de manos? Mucho sol quizás, el cansancio y desgaste de estar durante horas cabalgando.

Tratando dejar el asunto atrás, empezó a comer su ración de alimento notando que Levi apoyaba su espalda en un árbol, también comenzando a comer. Unos cuantos segundos después se halló a sí mismo estudiando las facciones y movimientos del mayor mientras comía. Éste parecía no notarlo, pues su vista fría estaba dirigida al camino que debían seguir a la vez que recuperaba fuerzas como los otros soldados.

Porcelana.

Eren comparó a Levi con la porcelana al ver el notorio contraste del color de su piel con el negro de sus cabellos.

Después de algunos segundos Eren desvió la mirada cuando Levi ladeó el rostro a su dirección. Temiendo por haber sido descubierto, Eren se removió un poco.

— ¿No quiere sentarse? — Preguntó procurando no pensar en lo anterior.

— Hay mucho moho en ese tronco, me es mejor quedarme de pie. — Le respondió Levi. Se notaba el disgusto en su voz, ya que para él era algo muy desagradable.

— Podría sentarse en mi lugar. Aquí no está cubierto de moho.

— ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Una anciana o algo así?

— ¿Eh? Yo... no dije eso. — Contestó algo abrumado pensando en la probabilidad de haber hecho enojar a su superior.

El ojiverde se rascó un poco la nuca desviando la mirada y se levantó.

— Ya había terminado — Añadió Eren comiéndose las últimas migajas — Así que de todos modos el asiento quedaría libre.

El castaño se levantó del tronco bajo la atenta mirada del capitán Levi. Eren quiso hacerse el distraído, que no notaba la vigilancia de su superior, quien parecía estudiar cada uno de sus movimientos. El moreno terminó caminando a su caballo hasta que sintió que la fría mirada se despegaba al fin de su cuerpo, ya sentía un poco de más calma.

Sus dedos se pasearon por el pelaje de su caballo, sintiendo la suavidad de ésta. La mano del de piel tostada iba por todo el lomo del animal y luego terminó tocándole el hocico con afecto. Le agradaba Loyal, era un caballo fuerte y lo había acompañado en varias excursiones antes. Su fiel corcel tenía un nombre muy adecuado, y al tenerlo consigo tanto tiempo lo hizo encariñarse al animal.

Luego de unos minutos acariciando el pelaje del caballo, sin darse cuenta había llegado a su mente la imagen de los fríos ojos del capitán, que a pesar de ser tan gélidos y expresar dureza, de cierta forma le inspiraba serenidad.

Eren dejó salir un suspiro, no es bueno distraerse así en plena expedición, y mucho menos pensando en eso.

— Ven, Loyal. Debes tener sed. — Le habló al caballo y tomando las riendas caminó un poco hacia el bosque, del cual a simple vista se notaba tener un riachuelo.

Serían unos cuantos metros. Nada grave.

Como si su mente quisiera burlarse de él, volvió a pensar en lo mismo. Ojos fríos y filosos como espadas.

No era la primera ocasión en la que pensara en ello. Algunos apodan los ojos como "Las puertas del alma", dicen que cuando miras los ojos de alguien puedes entrar a su mundo, indagar en sus sentimientos cuando los ves con mucha atención, y quizás podrías entenderte mejor con esa persona.

Patrañas.

De vez en cuando deseaba que fuese cierto en su totalidad, más de una ocasión ha querido leer el rostro de su superior para cerciorarse de que obtiene su aprobación al terminar algo que le haya encargado. Pero ese hombre era tan inexpresivo que difícilmente podría leerlo con sólo mirarle a la cara.

Eren se preguntaba... ¿El capitán Levi siempre fue así?, ¿Desde siempre tenía ese rostro inexpresivo y mirada gélida?, ¿Podría tener expresiones distintas a esas, que todos ya habían visto?

— Separarte del pelotón en medio de una excursión es una decisión estúpida, irresponsable e irracional.

El ojiverde se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz grave y helada de su superior, al ladear el rostro lo vio cruzado de brazos, reprochándolo con la mirada.

— No es muy lejos... sólo quería que Loyal bebiera agua.

— El bosque es denso y fácilmente te puedes extraviar, aunque sea una distancia corta, podríamos partir y dejarte aquí por error, mocoso inepto. Causarías un gran problema sólo porque quieres que un caballo de alto rendimiento beba agua. Estos caballos están muy bien entrenados y pueden soportar arduas horas sin beber ni una sola gota de agua. Lo sabes muy bien, ¿o no? — Terminó la frase con un tono fuerte, mostrándole firmeza en su reprimenda.

Eren notó que era cierto y no había excusa para lo que acababa de hacer. Se descuidó por pensar en tonterías.

— Lo siento, Capitán - Dijo después de un suspiro.

Levi lo miró por unos segundos aún sin abandonar su semblante lleno de seriedad y frialdad, a Eren le incomodó un poco incluso porque tenía cierto aura intimidante, parecía molestarle algo más, algo que no podía describir o identificar aún.

Decidió preguntar.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Capitán?

— Yo soy quién debería hacer esa pregunta. ¿Tengo algo en la cara o es que te molesto? — Exigió saber Levi.

— ¿Disculpe? — Eren se sintió confundido por la actitud del mayor y la pregunta que le había hecho.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

— ¿Mirarlo? ¿D-de qué está...? — Farfulló.

— No creas que soy estúpido. — Le interrumpió el de rostro porcelana — Ni siquiera te veías concentrado en comer rápido sabiendo que tenemos el tiempo reducido. Esto es una expedición, no un día de campo.

El castaño no sabía qué responder. ¿Lo descubrió? Bueno, por supuesto que lo hizo, pero Eren creyó haberse asegurado de que no lo descubriría. Además ¿Cómo iba a explicarle su actitud? ¡Ni él mismo comprendía el porqué!

Eren aún tratando de pensar en una razón lógica vio como el soldado más fuerte se acercaba a su cuerpo. No se alejó, se quedó quieto oyendo los suaves pasos del pequeño soldado junto con el ruido de sus pulcras botas al dar contra el suelo. Levi al estar frente a Eren, levantó un poco el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Una mirada fría y tan inexpresiva como siempre.

— Responde. — La seca voz del capitán resonó en voz de mando. Era una orden — ¿Es algo en mí que te disgusta o molesta? — Le preguntó sin rodeos — ¿O más bien... es algo que te agrada?

Eren lo miró sorprendido. Sintió que la pregunta ahora era más difícil de contestar. Tragó grueso, el rostro de Levi estaba cerca, muy cerca, quizá de hecho era la primera vez que lo tenía así de cerca —sin contar la vez del juicio—. Era una distancia para ver perfectamente cada facción y contorno de su níveo rostro.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para fijarse en eso y quedársele viendo sin más, necesitaba articular algo antes de que el Capitán Levi se enojara aún más por sus tonterías. Pero ni siquiera sabía si lo último era en serio o si fue sarcástico. Igual que siempre no había forma de leer el rostro del ojiplata.

Al ver que Levi se alejaba un poco sin despegar la mirada se sintió nervioso, pensaba que al no haberle respondido a su capitán lo había molestado más y ahora sería castigado.

— Olvídalo. Se hace tarde, bastardo con suerte. — Se dio vuelta — Andando. No nos hagas perder más el tiempo — Dijo mirándolo de reojo antes de volver a ladear el rostro al frente y caminar.

— ¡Sí, Señor! — Golpeó su pecho en el típico saludo militar y luego tomó las riendas de su caballo para caminar tras Levi y, finalmente, volver a la formación.

。

El retorno al recorrido estuvo libre de complicaciones, lo cual no era muy usual, sin embargo en más de una expedición han tenido esa suerte de solamente encontrarse con dos o tres titanes y acabar con ellos sin mayores daños en los soldados de la legión. Quizás eran afortunados hoy y sería una exitosa expedición.

O por lo menos era lo que pensaban...

A medida que iban avanzando —hora tras hora— la brisa se estaba tornando aún más fría pese a la época del año en la que se encontraban, al punto que al chocar con la piel se sintiera un poco cortante.

Numerosos soldados se acomodaban el uniforme a causa de eso. Más de uno notó repentinamente como el cielo iba nublándose poco a poco.

Para Levi había algo allí que no iba bien. No era algo que él pudiese explicar en palabras, solamente podía decir que era un mal presentimiento, una corazonada que le advertía de algo, una cosa que posiblemente dejaron pasar desapercibido.

El hecho que todo estuviese tan tranquilo desde hace rato no era algo que podría celebrar como lo hacían muchos otros soldados que estaban cerca compartiendo el mismo flanco. De hecho, le enojaba que estuviesen aplaudiendo y gritando por emoción cuando aún estaban en un territorio peligroso. Emocionarse y bajar la guardia es arriesgado.

De cierta forma logró recordar exactamente cómo fue ese día en el que Farlan e Isabel murieron, todo iba muy bien hasta que empezó la fuerte lluvia.

De un momento a otro unas frías y pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer una tras otra, quien no pudiese ver el cielo lo describiría como una llovizna pero simplemente las nubes grises delataban que era todo una tempestad lo que se aproximaba de manera silenciosa.

Pese a esta situación siguieron avanzando un poco más, viendo como convertían los pocos minutos cada vez acercarse a la hora.

Hubo un momento en el que la formación entró a un denso bosque, si desviaban el camino estarían perdiendo más del valioso tiempo, esa era la razón por la que Hanji decidió entrar. Sin embargo la lluvia no cesaba, más bien se notaba más fuerte y constante que antes.

— Maldita sea. — Soltó el capitán para cuando entraron más al bosque.

— ¿Capitán? — Eren escuchó a Levi a pesar de que había sido un susurro lo que salió de los labios pertenecientes al contrario. Miró atento a su superior en espera que dijera algo, se notaba que Levi tenía algo en mente.

— No sé en qué estará pensando esa maldita cuatro ojos. Deberíamos regresar ya antes de que llueva más fuerte.

Era muy bien sabido que la formación y estrategia diseñada por Erwin era efectiva cuando de ahorrar bajas en los soldados se trataba, pero también se sabía que como toda fortaleza esto tenía su propio talón de Aquiles.

Los factores limitantes de la visión.

La lluvia era uno de los peores enemigos de la mencionada formación, ya que el viento dispersaba las bengalas y la neblina formada por las gotas distorsionaba la vista, cosa que conllevaba a una falta de comunicación entre toda la cadena de soldados.

Ese simple y pequeño eslabón podría dificultar la misión, o peor, hacerla letal.

— Comandante, la lluvia parece que viene aún peor. — Comentó un soldado que acababa de revisar el panorama con un telescopio.

— Regresemos.

— ¿De verdad, Comandante Hanji?

— Nuestro trabajo como la Legión de Reconocimiento es investigar más de aquellas tierras que no son tocadas por el hombre, nos debemos enfrentar a toda clase de problema. Sin embargo no nos podemos arriesgar a perder más soldados, ya pudimos avanzar lo suficiente, es mejor volver. — Explicó Hanji — Después de todo, hemos avanzado mucho ya. Y tal parece que no hay tantos titanes en esta zona. — Añadió después antes de sacar su pistola de bengala.

Hanji alzó el brazo y de un solo disparo indicó el cambio de dirección para una retirada.

Un poco más adentro del denso bosque estaba Levi junto con su pelotón más reciente. Aún se preguntaba hasta cuándo iban a estar avanzando, de por sí, es difícil seguir la formación en un bosque y que ahora se le agregara una fuerte tormenta en medio lo hacía peor aún.

— ¡Señor! — Exclamó un soldado desde el lado izquierdo, era el más asomado entre la maraña de ramas de tantos árboles en la densa flora del lugar — ¡Veo el humo de retirada!

— Bien. — Fue la corta respuesta del pelinegro — Dispara entonces para que los otros también la vean. — Agregó antes de dirigir la vista al cielo y por fin ver entre las hojas el colorido humo que salía de la bengala. Así que ya era hora. Por fin dejarían ese terrible lugar que sólo le daba muy mala espina.

Levi al desviar la mirada para llevarla hacia al frente y cambiar el rumbo de dirección le indicó a los otros que también lo siguieran.

El joven muchacho que le anunció a su superior sobre la señal de la comandante se encontraba justo ahora buscando cumplir con la orden de Levi. Sí, buscaba, puesto a que se estaba demorando mucho y una de sus compañeras hasta de hecho se enojó.

— ¡Vamos, Troy! ¿Qué esperas? — Fue una exclamación y un murmullo a la vez, ya que en realidad no quería hacer enojar a su líder.

— No encuentro la bengala correcta.

— No seas idiota. ¡Apresúrate! Es peligroso. — Volvió a reprochar la chica. Se sentía tensa por algo que no podría describir en palabras.

Era increíble que ese muchacho haya sido asignado al pelotón de Levi, pues era alguien distraído. Pero pese a esto un buen soldado. Sin embargo, ¿cuántos buenos soldados no han caído al vérselas con un titán?

— Ya está. — Sonrió victorioso el joven.

Después de esa escena todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado repentino y casi de una forma irreal. Sólo fueron unos pocos segundos nada más, ¿cómo había sido suficiente tiempo para cambiar toda la situación, que hasta el momento no había ido nada mal? Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente:

Al levantar la mano y apuntar con la pistola de bengala al cielo grisáceo con el rabillo del ojo el muchacho notó algo, un inusual movimiento.

Un parpadeo.

Y sin siquiera poder jalar del gatillo fue aplastado por una gigantesca mano. El humo de color se esparció por todo el lugar de manera desordenada, cegando a los presentes.

Lo peor del caso era que no se trataba del único titán cercano.

— ¡Suban! — Ordenó Levi activando su sistema de maniobras tridimensional.

Sólo al elevar el cuerpo de su caballo tomó sus espadas colocándose en una rama alta, buscando con la mirada a sus otros integrantes. No los veía aún y tampoco lograba ver al titán que acababa de aplastar a su subordinado.

— ¡Capitán! — Ese grito desesperado vino de Troy quién probablemente estaba siendo dirigido a las fauces del titán.

Sólo con su sentido del oído logró descubrir la ubicación del titán. De un movimiento rápido acabó con él, pero también le bastó para notar lo tarde que era, su subordinado ya había sido tragado.

La fuerte lluvia dispersó los colores de la bengala mostrándole el destructivo panorama. Ellos no habían sido los únicos que fueron atacados por los titanes.

Habían demasiados, aquellos seres gigantescos se la habían arreglado para esconderse entre la maleza y las frondosas ramas de los árboles. Los cadáveres eran muchos también, podría decir fácilmente que eran unos dos o tres escuadrones, y entre ellos habían dos recientes del suyo; Troy y Benjamin, de su propio escuadrón.

De un salto volvió a clavar el gancho de su sistema de maniobras en otro árbol, y al oír el estruendoso sonido de la transformación de Eren extrañamente sintió menos peso en los hombros. No obstante, continuó con lo que debía.

Se lanzó contra varios titanes, cortando nucas una tras otra, pero parecía que los bastardos no dejaban de llegar.

El pelinegro logró ubicar a su escuadrón regados entre las ramas de los árboles, Eren en su forma de titán peleaba contra varios, brindándole protección a su pelotón mientras que ellos debían lidiar con otros cercanos. Levi cambió su dirección para acercarse a ellos, debía hacer algo para tomar un poco de control aunque sea.

Tuvo que cortar muchas nucas para llegar al sitio que estaba a varios metros de su ubicación anterior.

— Trina, pide ayuda. Yo me encargo.

— Pero capit...

— ¡Hazlo. No pierdas tiempo! ¡Te voy a despejar la zona para que logres alcanzar! — Tuvo que gritarlo por lo lejos que estaba ahora.

Vio a la chica bajar con rapidez. Levi sabía lo arriesgado que era su mandato, pues las bengalas estaban en los morrales con caballos. Todos habían huido a causa del miedo pero, había logrado ver que una mochila cayó de estos ante los fuertes movimientos del animal, y allí estaba, tirado a las raíces de un árbol que por suerte aún se sostenía después de tantos golpes de los gigantes.

Y así como lo había prometido despejó el lugar. Dándole el tiempo necesario a la muchacha de tomar la mochila y regresar rápidamente a una de las ramas más altas, buscando la mejor posición para disparar.

Esa porción del bosque se llenó de gruñidos de los titanes, gritos por algunos soldados cayendo ante ellos y también jadeos de cansancio.

No había cese de la lluvia, pero aun con eso el frío que anteriormente hacía, se extinguió por completo, dejando sólo un calor insoportable. Parecía quemarse la piel con todo el abrasador vapor que salía de los titanes que acababan de ser aniquilados y sumando también la gran actividad en sus cuerpos.

— ¡Es nuestra última bengala, señor! — Anunció la soldado con notorio nerviosismo. Todo se estaba escapando de las manos.

Jadeaba aún cortando la gruesa carne de las nucas de los titanes, sintiendo cada vez más tensión en sus músculos a causa del esfuerzo de mantener la velocidad, aún vigilando con que no siguieran llegando. Pero no paraban. ¿Cómo esto era posible?

¿Cómo es que han matado a tantos y la cantidad sólo parecía duplicarse?

— ¡No tengo gas! — Escuchó a uno de sus subordinados.

Giró el rostro para mirar.

Exacto. El gas era limitado. Y si seguían sólo terminarán metiéndose más en el problema en lugar de resolverlo. Observó bien a su alrededor, sintiendo más presión en sus hombros, debía pensar en algo y rápido o todos iban a morir allí. Dejando en vano la muerte de otros camaradas y subordinados.

En todo ese ajetreo terminaron metiéndose más al bosque sin darse cuenta. Pero también pensó en una posible solución.

Era arriesgado, muy complicado además y se estarían exponiendo a perderse en la infinidad del territorio. Pero les haría guardar fuerzas y al caer la noche podrían intentar regresar. Todo por el precio de adentrarse unos metros más allá donde desde su ubicación se notaban árboles más altos, ni siquiera los de 15 metros alcanzarían.

— ¡Avancen al norte! — Ordenó en seguida.

Con gran velocidad fue hasta Eren que parecía estar llegando a su límite, le faltaba un brazo y gran parte del torso. Ya que estaba un poco más lejos seguramente no escuchó la orden. Al tenerlo en frente habló desde la rama de un árbol.

— ¡Eren, debemos avanzar! ¡Es mejor que salgas! — Le ordenó.

Notó a Eren reaccionar dirigiendo su atención a él. El gigante dio otro puñetazo con el brazo que conservaba al titán que le mordía las costillas, aniquilándolo en el acto y se acercó más a Levi. De repente Eren se vio alterado por algo, Levi creyó incluso que estaba dando indicios de perder el control —cosa que hacía mucho que no sucedía— y observó como lanzó un golpe a su dirección, sin embargo no era para él, lo notó al ladear el rostro y encontrar a un gigante de quince metros tras de sí.

Tuvo que quitarse ya que Eren había caído gracias al cansancio, estaba en su límite después de todo, Levi sabía lo cansado que era para el cuerpo del chico mantenerse en su forma de titán. Al caer derribó el árbol en el que anteriormente estaba.

A la altura por donde observaba ahora notó que Eren yacía tirado en el suelo y el titán que acababa de ser golpeado estaba a punto de morderle la nuca, y Eren parecía no poder levantarse.

Levi sintió la tensión en su cuerpo por aquello que acababa de ver, la preocupación lo recorría ahora.

Sin perder ni un segundo más se desplazó hasta el cuerpo del otro titán y con rapidez lo eliminó.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Estás en tu límite! — Gritó ahora cortando en la nuca de la forma titán de Eren. Debía sacarlo rápido.

Y así hizo. Enfundó su espada derecha y metió la mano en las fisuras de carne hirviente en busca de su joven subordinado, encontrándolo en el acto. Tiró de él con fuerza y con algo de preocupación en cuanto a su estado.

Al verlo se dio cuenta de que seguía semi-consciente. Por suerte.

Debían salir rápido, a estas alturas no le quedaban más que sus espadas ya algo gastadas, las demás de reserva ya las había terminado de quitar el filo a causa de todo el problema anterior.

Levantó a Eren apoyándolo de su hombro y así mismo empezó a avanzar al norte como había ordenado. El ojiplata miró a su alrededor atento, buscando el panorama menos peligroso ya que una de sus manos estaba ocupada como para seguir peleando.

Llegó unos metros más allá siendo tan cauteloso como siempre y para su fortuna la cantidad de titanes iba descendiendo a medida que se acercaba a los enormes arboles. Sin embargo ese pequeño momento de suerte no duró mucho, pues justo antes de llegar al sitio más seguro —la rama más alta— ocurrió lo que estaba previniendo. Tanto su cuerpo como el de Eren empezaron a descender porque su equipo de maniobras se había quedado sin gas.

El estruendoso ruido de sus cuerpos al caer alertó a Trina que se hallaba cerca.

— ¡Capitán!

El golpe lo mareó un poco, no obstante logró tomar compostura, al tratar de levantarse un dolor punzante le invadió la pierna y ahí, en ese momento fue que notó la delgada pero dura rama que atravesaba su pierna derecha. La tensión de nuevo llegó a él cuando no vio a Eren cerca.

。

— ¿Cómo que no están? — Preguntaba la comandante Hanji con un semblante de molestia y preocupación a la vez.

— Lo siento, Comandante pero esta es la lista de los que llegaron al interior de las murallas.

Tomó la lista y leyó rápido. Faltaban muchos, demasiados...

No se debía revisar la cantidad de soldados después de entrar a las murallas. Siempre se hacía el chequeo antes para ver cómo podrían solucionar la falta de algún miembro. Pero en vista de los acontecimientos con el clima no pudieron hacer ninguna parada, además que ya se hacía tarde.

— ¿Por qué faltan tantos? — Dijo viendo las casillas vacías en los nombres donde habría que marcar si estos regresaron. Apretó el entrecejo — ¡¿Por qué nadie me lo notificó?!

— N-nadie lo notó, Comandante Zoe — Se explicó el soldado.

Hanji respiró profundo. ¿Qué sucedió? Iban tan bien...

Se suponía que la misión iba desarrollándose sin muchas bajas, ¿por qué ahora faltaban tantos soldados en llegar? ¿Por qué Levi y su escuadrón tampoco llegaban? Y Eren estaba con ellos, prácticamente dos de sus soldados más valiosos ya no estaban.

— Necesitamos un grupo de rescate. — Dijo finalmente devolviendo la lista.

— No se puede. Aún llueve...

— ¡Es lluvia! ¡¿Vamos a dejarlos ahí por lluvia?!

No eran sólo soldados...

— Creo que usted misma sabe lo problemático que es. — Escuchó ahora a Moblit, tratando que la mujer pensara mejor las cosas — Además, pronto anochecerá.

Tragó grueso. Sin tener un buen campo de visión sólo sería una misión suicida, estúpidamente innecesaria.

Hanji asintió y miró seriamente a los demás.

— Al amanecer iremos a buscarlos.

。

Encontró a Eren, estaba vivo.

No le quedó de otra que atarlo a su espalda para empezar a escalar a un sitio más alto utilizando un par de navajas.

Trina estaba herida gravemente y tanto él como Eren tenían otras heridas más. Tuvo que bajar ya que Eren y Trina —ésta en busca de ayudar a mover el inconsciente cuerpo de Eren, por tal motivo también se había acercado— habían sido atacados por un titán de 10 metros. Logró alejarlos de sus fauces, pero a coste de que Eren perdiera un brazo y una pierna y la otra muchacha la pierna. Para la mala suerte de ésta última, esa extremidad no volvería.

Trina se hallaba en una rama que el de 10 metros no alcanzaría, pero no podría dejarla ahí. Le indicó que mantuviese la calma porque iría por ella.

Al llegar a la zona segura dejó a Eren recostado, evaporando por cada herida, pero un poco más lento de lo normal.

Como había dicho volvió por la chica y la llevó también atada a su espalda. Totalmente exhausto llegó a la zona segura.

Menuda situación, fue lo que llegó a su mente. El cese de la lluvia dejó ver poco a poco cómo el sol iba poniéndose.

Sin provisiones, sin armas y con heridas estarían allí hasta quién sabe cuándo. Sólo les quedaba aferrarse a sus vidas y esperar algo.

Era difícil de entender lo que había sucedido. Vivían en un mundo extraño después de todo.

...Continuará...

**_Próximo capítulo:_ ** _Petricor_

** Nota: Loyal significa leal **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy idiota y no subí esto cuando debía subirlo

**Capítulo dos: Petricor**

La confusión es desesperante. No es para nada agradable sentirse desubicado en medio del tiempo y el espacio, justo ahora ni siquiera sabía distinguir bien si se encontraba con vida o si había muerto en combate junto a sus otros camaradas —que no hacía mucho vio como caían uno tras otro—. Él, la esperanza de la humanidad, sumido en un ambiente grotescamente extraño y muy difícil de describir. ¿Acaso ése era el "otro mundo"?

Decían que cuando mueres dejas de sentir dolor, pero ahora estaba dudando sobre qué tan verídica era esa premisa, pues le dolía mucho el pecho al igual que la cabeza, sentía que los pulmones estaban trabajando de más, como si se estuviese...

_Ahogando._

¿En agua? Tal vez, pero se veía de una manera inusual, creyó por un momento en que por obra de sus fantasías y sus más profundos deseos, su mente lo había transportado al tan ansiado mar que veía en esos fantásticos relatos en el libro de su mejor amigo, pero a diferencia de éste, el agua donde se sumergía era rojo.

Un mar teñido de un fuerte y estremecedor carmesí.

Este cuadro no hizo más que incrementar la confusión y la jaqueca que estaba sufriendo, incluso inquietarle, de hecho. El libro de Armin decía que el color del mar era tan celeste como el manto que arropaba al mundo cada vez que el sol salía, pero no había ni una sola porción azul en ese tan ansiado panorama; sólo alcanzaba a ver el rojo traslúcido que lo envolvía ahora, haciéndole sentir tan acalorado y helado a la vez, un sentimiento febril y desagradable. Y en medio de esos pensamientos en laguna sólo pudo pensar en algo… ¿Qué había pasado con el…?

**_“¿Capitán Levi?”_ **

Ruido de gotas chocando contra la superficie llenaron sus oídos, y luego eran sonidos de golpes secos lo que logró captar entre los distorsionantes zumbidos que lo torturaban. Tomando un poco de fuerza, el castaño soportó el dolor tanto como pudo para abrir los ojos aunque sea un poco. Una punzada en su cabeza lo golpeó y cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba colgando desde algún sitio y que por eso sentía el cuerpo frío, pero a la vez la cabeza hirviendo; a punto de querer estallar. El goteo era la lluvia que ya no era tan fuerte pero aún así hacía ruido contra los troncos y el suelo.

Ruidosos gruñidos… Notó al poco tiempo que era un titán que sólo lo miraba hambriento, como si ese ser de nula inteligencia irónicamente planeara devorarlo en algún momento, cuando tuviese la guardia baja.

Más dolor y mareos, apretó los ojos tratando de respirar un poco más, no podía, sus pulmones estaban siendo aplastados. Entre los zumbidos en sus oídos logró identificar cuchillas clavándose contra la madera de esos enormes árboles, y el incómodo apretón en su pecho no era más que esas ataduras que aplastaban sus pulmones. Alguien lo estaba ayudando a subir para que estuviese en un sitio lejos del gigante, seguro, para poder recuperar fuerzas. Ah, sí… Él era Eren Jaeger: la esperanza de la humanidad. Uno de los soldados —por no decir _el soldado_ — más importante, un arma humana que debían cuidar para utilizar a su antojo. De no ser así, lo más seguro es que hubiese acabado de la misma manera que sus otros compañeros.

Más gruñidos y alaridos, más de esos ruidosos goteos, zumbidos, golpes, rugidos, chasquidos… En pocas palabras una tortuosa orquesta que parecía querer destrozar su cabeza en mil pedazos, e inevitablemente Eren perdió la conciencia. No obstante, logró ver como el titán alcanzó su cuerpo arrancándole carne y hueso de su pierna. El dolor tan indescriptiblemente fuerte fue el último golpe que lo hizo desmayarse de nueva cuenta.

Pero… ¿Esa de ahí era Trina?

Muy sorprendente era el contraste que había ahora, después de aquella tormenta estaban en calma. Quizás era una tranquilidad fugaz, una paz tan efímera como un parpadeo.

Terminó de cubrir la laceración con los vendajes, apretando fuerte para que se guardaran tantas gotas de sangre como fuera posible. Era inútil y Levi lo sabía muy bien. De todos sus subordinados sólo quedaban Trina y Eren, pero rayaba a lo obvio que la primera sería la próxima en caer. Había perdido sólo una pierna, pero increíblemente era la que más sangraba de los tres, quizás Eren no continuaba con las hemorragias gracias a su condición de regenerarse, o mejor dicho, estaba seguro que era gracias a ese detalle. Ya la chica perdió mucha sangre, aunque ya haya hecho un torniquete fuerte y hasta por más que intente rehidratarla, su final iba a ser inevitable. Los intentos del capitán era que la chica sufriera lo menos posible por cada paso adelante hacia su muerte; esa era la razón por la que le suministraba morfina.

La muchacha seguía consciente, pero el profundo ardor en los desgarrados tejidos de su extremidad perdida la tenían muda. Donde el único sonido que salía de sus labios era por el esfuerzo de continuar respirando.

Levi, después de varios minutos, quitó la cantimplora de la rama para revisarla, se había llenado un poco más por el agua de lluvia y luego de ese rápido chequeo se arrimó un poco más hacia la chica para deslizar el agua por medio de esos labios resecos, luego de unos segundos la muchacha apartó un poco el rostro.

— Usted debe beber — La voz de vidrio se hizo presente. Débil y moribunda.

— No eres la persona indicada para decir algo así.

— Para Eren entonces…

El de cabellos negros ladeó el rostro hacia su lado izquierdo, donde Eren yacía también recostado en la maciza rama que lograba aguantar el peso de varias personas. ¿Quién diría que la naturaleza les daría este beneficio? La verdad si no hubiesen entrado en el bosque de árboles gigantes, lo más seguro es que ninguno de ellos tres estuviesen robando el aire del ambiente. El castaño no llevaba torniquetes puestos, Levi al notar que Eren se estaba regenerando sólo se limitó a atender a Trina que estaba más grave, lo único que hizo con el castaño fue colocarle trozos de tela mojados en la cabeza, cuello y parte del pecho. La regeneración de Eren tomaba mucha energía de este, y le hacía subir la temperatura corporal drásticamente, casi a niveles inhumanos y que podrían atentar con su vida. Ahora observándolo bien, notó que la tela ya estaba casi seca y que lo mejor era tener que humedecerla de nuevo. Y así lo hizo luego de acercarse al castaño de nueva cuenta.

Llevaban así alrededor de dos horas y media, según los cálculos de Levi. Era más que lógico que ya la tropa se había ido. Era increíble que el regreso fuese un transcurso mucho más corto que la ida, lo más seguro es que lo que quedó de la Legión de Reconocimiento ya estuviese a punto de llegar al interior de la muralla Rose. Quizás al alinearse se den cuenta que ya la línea de soldados —valga la redundancia— no es tan ancha como la de la mañana al salir de la seguridad de los muros.

Lo que más llevaba claro en este entonces era que forzosamente tendrían que arreglárselas para pasar la noche allí, y luego en primera hora de la mañana idear algo para volver, siempre y cuando puedan sobrevivir esa noche allí. ¿Intentar irse sin la luz del sol? Ya se había demostrado que algunos titanes estaban activos de noche gracias a la luz de la luna, y pese a que en esa misma noche no había luna llena, esta estaba lo suficientemente grande para darles energía a algunos titanes. Además que los menos beneficiados serían ellos que tendrían la vista muy limitada por la oscuridad.

Estaban simplemente jodidos.

No era la primera vez que estaban fuera de la muralla de noche, pero en esas ocasiones llevaban armamento, gas de reserva, agua, provisiones, en esas ocasiones se habían preparado para esto, fueron estrategias premeditadas y calculadas con sumo cuidado. El momento actual era un daño colateral, algo inesperado al momento en el que se sale de control la situación en medio de la batalla contra titanes, ya a muchos les había tocado quedarse en la lista de “desaparecidos” y tener que aferrarse a su vida por más tiempo fuera de las murallas, y ese día les tuvo que tocar a ellos. Tenían que ahora organizar ideas, mantener la serenidad y administrar los pocos recursos con los que se valían.

Chasqueó la lengua de una manera muy poco perceptible y apoyó la espalda en el tronco, observando como las gotas de lluvia se hacían escasas al igual que la iluminación. Entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles Levi lograba ver unos suaves esbozos de unas montañas al fondo de estos, donde el sol se ocultaba penosamente poco a poco, empujándolos a la oscuridad.

Al cabo de una hora más dejó de llover, sólo unos pocos rayos de sol acompañaban a los dos soldados. Sí, dos, porque ahora que Levi se acercó de nueva cuenta a la chica, notó que Trina ya no tenía pulso.

Un frío estremecedor calaba hondo en sus huesos, parecía querer fragilizarlos, lo dejaba aún más inmóvil de lo que ya se encontraba. Esta vez —luego de despertar— sentía un poco más de vitalidad que antes, tan sólo en una mínima expresión, pero allí estaba. La pesadez de sus párpados le dio un poco más de trabajo el tener que abrir los ojos, los cuales cedieron en un par de segundos para dejar entrar luces, formas y colores a sus pupilas. Parpadeó una y otra vez, tratando de enfocar la vista, pues al principio veía muy borroso, y cuando lo hizo lo primero que notó fue al capitán Levi frotando una rama con sus manos, intentaba encender una fogata, supuso Eren.

— ¿Capitán? — Su voz salió rasposa, demasiado para su gusto. Símbolo del cansancio y de la deshidratación quizás.

Levi dejó de frotar la rama por un instante para ladear el rostro donde estaba el primero que rompió el silencio, luego volvió la vista a lo que hacía y siguió con su trabajo.

— Ya despertaste. — No sonó a una pregunta, sino a una afirmación.

Seguía desorientado, necesitaba saber…

— ¿Qué… pasó? ¿Por qué esta…? — ¿Para qué era la fogata? ¿No estaban volviendo como en muchas otras ocasiones? Eren entonces empezó a moverse un poco para hacer el intento de reincorporarse y observar mejor su panorama. No obstante Levi se encargó de hacerle desistir de la idea.

— No hagas eso; quédate ahí. — Ordenó aún sin dejar de hacer fricción con las pocas hojas secas que logró conseguir. Eren parecía insistente, quería entender — Te explicaré, pero quédate así como estás.

Eren entonces no se movió más. Le hizo caso a su mandato, relajando los músculos de nuevo. Segundos después fue que notó el cómo estaba abrigado, llevaba la capa verde de alguien más e hizo la observación a Levi de nuevo dándose cuenta de que este era el dueño de esa capa que llevaba puesta sobre su cuerpo. Tenía algo de tela húmeda colocada en la frente y en su cuello, pero lo que más lo dejó atónito fue notar que aún faltaba parte de su mano y también uno de sus pies. Intentó hacer memoria y su cabeza dolió. Seguía un poco mareado. Aunque su regeneración había avanzado mucho ya, el acaparamiento de energía hacia esa actividad era evidente.

Al más joven no le tomó mucho más tiempo para notar donde estaban. No había una carreta que los llevara a casa, no estaban regresando de la misión como muchas otras veces, su ubicación actual era en un árbol gigantesco que sería su único refugio por ahora. Contra los titanes, contra el frío, contra la muerte.

El capitán por su parte dejó de frotar la rama contra las hojas, al notar un poco de humo salir entre las ramas secas, comenzó a soplar la pequeña zona. Exitosamente logró encender algo de fuego, que luego fue creciendo hasta ser una fogata. Estaban en una rama de un árbol, sí, pero la humedad del ambiente era suficiente como para evitar que las llamas se propagaran y que acabaran hechos cenizas.

— Ya está. — Escuchó al capitán hablar — El ambiente sigue demasiado húmedo, por lo que sugiero que aproveches de este calor limitado. No creo que pase más de una hora encendido, pero algo hará.

El castaño no comentó nada, sólo observaba, pensando… ¿Qué harían entonces?

— Bien, ¿Ya recordaste algo? — Los ojos de Levi le observaron.

Recordar… Tragó grueso cuando las imágenes de lo que pasó hace rato llegaron a su cabeza: muerte, gritos acompañados de la fuerte lluvia que dio lugar esa misma tarde. Los demás estaban muertos, todos. No, espera, Trina estaba con ellos también, ¿no? él estaba seguro de haberla visto. Ladeó el rostro un poco a la izquierda, encontrándose con la chica quien portaba una expresión moribunda y de serenidad a la vez, inhumanamente pálida y a la poca distancia se notaba la resequedad en su piel. Una imagen tan delatante de su verídico estado.

— ¿Está…? — No se sintió del todo capaz de acabar la pregunta. La frustración y la rabia eran demasiado aplastantes en este momento, como en muchas otras ocasiones, tanto así que se aglomeraba en su boca haciéndole atragantarse con sus propias palabras. A leguas se notaba que ese cuerpo cerca del suyo se encontraba sin vida.

— Sí.

Silencio.

Un año de avance y los resultados eran los mismos. Ellos sacaban mejores armas, mejores estrategias e igualmente eran sorprendidos por los titanes, de un modo u otro éstos contraatacaban con algo que los dejaría en esas condiciones devastadoras. Eren apretó la mandíbula, con enormes ganas de gritar una sinfonía de insultos a aquellos seres detestables, teniendo en cuenta incluso su desgracia de pertenecer a ellos. No, en realidad no pertenecía a ellos.

**_“Soy humano”_ **

Esa fue su respuesta cuando buscaron ejecutarlo ese día en el que todos supieron que él era un titán, y su visión no sería distinta. Él es humano, está  de parte de la humanidad, no importa que él pudiese regenerarse, volverse una criatura gigante, él seguía siendo humano.

Nuevamente una ola de calor cubrió su cabeza, con unas punzadas tortuosas en su cráneo, como si se fuese a agrietar desde adentro hacia afuera. Apretó los ojos y su mandíbula se juntó más al maxilar. La frustración y rabia se aglomeraban nuevamente en una jaqueca que parecía interminable. El frío caló en sus huesos y en forma de agujas en su piel. De repente su respiración no era tranquila como la de antes, trató de tranquilizarse pero era como si los sentimientos fueran los que aplastaban sus pulmones, y era más difícil tomar aire.

— Ya te lo había ordenado, ¿no? Si estás en tu límite no te estés sobre esforzando inútilmente. — El capitán se acercó y apartó la tela de su frente. Sintió los dedos fríos del hombre níveo en su frente — Tch, tienes más fiebre ahora. Acabarás muriendo deshidratado si continúas así.

Vio como el capitán Levi cogía la cantimplora y mojaba un poco la tela, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Eren. La mirada del de cabellos negros era igual de fría que siempre, su rostro igual de apático, pero… aun así, con su aura intimidante, ese hombre era amable. Malhumorado pero gentil a su manera. No fue mucho tiempo transcurrido para sentir el frío trapo en su frente de nuevo, el cual intentaba descender su temperatura y que ayudaría con ese dolor de cabeza que parecía querer matarlo. Fue algo que extrañamente lo calmó, la cercanía de Levi no era desagradable y hasta sintió que ya no había tanta de esa opresión en su pecho que le daba más trabajo la inspiración y espiración. Pasaron otros minutos más en silencio y Eren giró un poco el rostro a la derecha —ya más calmado—, viendo algunas cúspides de las montañas a la lejanía, los últimos halos de luz se estaban extinguiendo finalmente.

— Está anocheciendo. — Comentó Eren.

Levi también observó esos rayos de luz desaparecer, en silencio.

Todo estaba claro para Eren, no hubo necesidad de una larga charla de parte de su superior ni mucho menos instrucciones. Pasarían la noche allí, en esa rama alta del enorme árbol. Decir que no había ni pizca de temor en su cuerpo era una falacia, una terrible mentira. Pero al menos estaba allí con el capitán Levi, a quien le entregaba su confianza muy ciegamente. Si él estaba a cargo de esta experiencia de supervivencia, lo más seguro es que lograrían salir vivos de allí. A pesar de los escasos recursos y de las pequeñas gotas de esperanza, confiaba en él.

Un par de horas transcurrieron después de eso, y Levi no se había equivocado cuando dijo que en una hora la pequeña llama que les daría calor se iba a extinguir. Por suerte el pelinegro logró calentar algo de pan con ella, era una fortuna que aún quedara un poco de comida en la mochila de supervivencia que logró rescatar Trina, lo que hace un poco más amarga la partida de esta; se esforzó por recuperar algo que les serviría a los sobrevivientes, y ella al final no contaba con estar en esa lista. Finalmente Eren se regeneró por completo, su fiebre había bajado, logró recuperar algo de energía, ya podía mantenerse sentado para poder comerse la pequeña porción de comida que Levi le entregó.

Y allí se hallaban, en un profundo silencio solamente roto por los sonidos salvajes del bosque, el crujir de las ramas y el zumbido de algunos insectos, a pesar de que la fogata estaba apagada aún las ramas conservaban el sonido chispeante al agrietarse junto algunas diminutas piedras. No habían acabado de comer a pesar de que la pieza de alimento era tan pequeña, ¿Por qué? Pues trataban de racionarla bien para lo que sería el resto de la noche, claro, si es que se trataba de sólo era una noche. El ambiente se había tornado frío, uno que hacía tiritar el cuerpo de los dos soldados que se encontraban solos a la intemperie.

Eventualmente Eren acabó recordando todo lo que tuvieron que afrontar ese día; una excursión bien planificada, no con resultados fructíferos, muy pocas son las ocasiones en las que los tienen, pero por cómo iba el día no pensaron que este sería el final de tan prometedor desenlace. Otra ocasión en la que pierde a sus camaradas. Sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron ahora en el níveo hombre frente a él, que no paraba de observar al fondo de las ramas, donde la luna seguía emergiendo entre las densas nubes. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo se mantenía tan sereno después de todo? No sólo hoy, sino desde que lo conoce, en todo esos largos meses bajo su mando ha percibido que a pesar de todas las muertes se mantiene tan recto y hasta con indolencia y dejadez.

Luego de otro pequeño bocado a su diminuto pan respiró profundo y observó al cuerpo inerte que estaba ahora un poco más alejado. Le faltaba la pierna, sólo la pierna. Intentó hacer memoria, tenía una muy leve noción de que ella pudo haber sido salvada quizás.

A posteriori, se halló a sí mismo recordando las imágenes de su sueño, donde se ahogaba en un colosal lago de color rojo.

En aquél mar carmesí.

— ¿Capitán? — Consiguió la atención de Levi, quién se mantenía en silencio aún y en espera de lo que sea que Eren le fuese a decir — ¿Alguna vez escuchó sobre el mar?

Levi de nuevo apartó la vista de Eren, estampándola donde estaba fija antes. Eren de cierta forma se sintió ofendido, ignorado. Estaba menospreciando sus intentos de romper el hielo, de eso estaba seguro.

— Algo así. — Espera, sí respondió. ¿Entonces se había colocado a hacer memoria sobre eso? Quién sabe.

De nuevo silencio, pero uno mucho más incómodo.

— ¿Y?

— ¿“Y”, qué cosa?

— ¿No tiene ni un poco de curiosidad de saber cómo es realmente el mar?

Vio al mayor suspirar, aparentemente fastidiado.

— No es como si me quitara el sueño. No pienso en eso, es algo muy difícil de creer. Sólo oí algo de eso y ya.

Otro silencio nació de los dos soldados presentes. Ya no era incómodo como el anterior, sólo había un poco de calma en ese estado de crisis en la que se encontraban. Pero ese silencio no duró más de diez minutos, porque Eren nuevamente atentaba contra este.

— Yo… desde que supe de la posible existencia creo que no dejo de pensar en ello. — Elevó un poco el rostro para mirar el cielo estrellado. Se veían unas pocas porciones de éste, pues la vegetación era tan abundante que casi se cubría por completo, pero habían unas zonas huecas que dejaban contemplar la belleza de la noche — Cuando estuve inconsciente soñé con el mar, — No apartó la vista del cielo nocturno — sin embargo era muy distinto a como lo narraban.

— ¿Distinto?

— Sí, siempre pensé que sería azul. Es lo que dicen, ¿no? Pero yo mientras que dormía lo vi rojo.

Levi no comentó nada, pero esta vez se veía pensativo.

— Supongo que es extraño.

Y allí llegó el fin de la conversación, pero Eren podría jurar que el hombre frente a él, frío y serio como era, esta vez se encontraba nuevamente inmerso en sus pensamientos, como si quisiera revivir algunas memorias que estaban sepultadas en el fondo de su cabeza. El castaño sabe muy bien que Levi no se caracteriza por ser conversador, o bien, la palabra exacta debería ser elocuente, pues si el mismo capitán se consideraba a sí mismo hablador era por algo, el punto es que relacionarse con personas no era su fuerte. Hasta se llegó a preguntar sobre si alguna vez el capitán Levi tuvo alguna novia, le costaba algo de trabajo creer en algo así. Si en verdad le dijeran que el capitán estuvo casado o con pareja sería algo bastante… inverosímil.

Divagando mentalmente llegó a un tema importante, ¿Qué sería de ellos para después?

— Capitán Levi, ¿Qué pasará mañana?

Escuchó al mayor suspirar. Nuevamente se quedó callado, pensativo, hasta que le contestó:

— Es algo difícil de saber. No tenemos gas, no tenemos armas, ni caballos para siquiera pensar en huir. Cualquiera de esos hijos de puta podría devorarnos de un dos por tres al poner un pie en el suelo.

— Sí, eso lo comprendo. — Arrugó las cejas con frustración. Segundos después habló de nueva cuenta — Apropósito, capitán,  — Miró el cadáver de su camarada repentinamente — creo que ambos estábamos en peligro en ese momento. — Guardó silencio esperando algún comentario de su superior, respuesta que nunca llegó. Prosiguió: — ¿A quién rescató antes?

El próximo silencio llegó a estremecer a Eren. Tenía una muy tenue idea, una turbia imagen de cuando se hallaba parcialmente inconsciente y cerca de las fauces de la bestia; y ese cuadro borroso que tenía era donde Trina se acercaba a ayudarle y entonces…

— A ti. — Fue su corta respuesta.

Así que era eso…

Se preguntaba ahora si esas imágenes formaban parte de su sueño o si eran recuerdos nebulosos.

— No sé si recuerdo mal, pero creo que el que estaba más próximo a morir era yo.

Sudaba frío de tan sólo pensarlo. Él era la esperanza de la humanidad, pero su camarada ¿qué era? ¿sólo eso? ¿otro soldado más?

Casi creyó que Levi cambió de expresión, no supo si era un efecto visual de la poca iluminación o si de hecho lo hizo, pero parecía que su rostro se hizo más sombrío. El rostro inalterable de su capitán se llegó a ver minúsculamente perturbado. Nuevamente algo inverosímil, muy difícil de creer.

— Creo que sabes bien cuáles son mis instrucciones, y también deberías tener muy en claro que debo organizar prioridades.

Prioridades… eso era, ¿no? Lo único que lo hacía especial, la sola cosa que lo ponía por encima de los demás era ese maldito poder de titán que tenía corriendo por sus venas.

— Joder… — Eren apretó los dientes con rabia.

No era en sí por la chica, la verdad no había compartido mucho con ella. Era prácticamente alguien que conoció muy recientemente al igual que le resto del pelotón. Lo que lo ponía furioso era que todos estaban dispuestos a perder la vida por él. ¡Por él! ¡Estaban dispuestos a renunciar a sus metas, sus sueños, a dejar de ver a sus familias y a dejar de respirar solamente por mantenerlo respirando!

— Eren, tranquilízate.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando empezó a jadear ruidosamente por tener que contener la ira. Podría pasar por alguien que está enfermo o agonizando. Nuevamente esas sensaciones de ira y frustración se aglomeraban junto al agrio sabor de la bilis que subía por su garganta.

— No me pida que me tranquilice… gracias a mí está muerta. Todos lo están por mí. — Fue un susurro gutural, casi como el gruñido de una bestia furiosa.

— Fui yo quien tomó la decisión. — Dijo severo e impávido.

— ¡Exacto! — Gritó furioso levantándose de manera violenta — ¡Usted no tenía porque hacerlo!

— Sabes bien que sí lo tengo, así que cállate y quédate donde estabas. — Contraatacó en voz de mando.

— ¡¿Para qué?! ¡De todos modos iba a morirme si yo fuese cualquier otro soldado! ¡¿En verdad deja morir así a sus subordinados por una maldita misión?! En verdad en todo este tiempo tenía una visión muy distinta de usted. — Gruñó desafiante.

— Te acabo de dar una orden. — Expresó con molestia.

— ¡Qué importa! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si saldremos vivos de esta, por lo tanto pudo haber sido en vano su maldita decisión! ¡Está más que claro que nos jodimos!

Notó como el hombre más bajo se colocó de pie, segundos después ya se encontraba en el suelo después de que Levi lo cogiera del cuello de la camisa para hacerlo caer acostado. De nuevo la punzada en su cabeza, era penoso ser derribado con tal facilidad, además de humillante.

— Dije que cerraras la puta boca. Si no nos mata un titán gracias a tu escándalo nos matará algún animal nocturno. Ya basta. — Casi rugió entre dientes, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Un ambiente afónico los envolvió, se respiraba una tensión incluso entre ambos hombres. Se miraban fijamente con dureza y ambos respiraban profundamente en busca de refugiarse en la calma. Era un malgasto de energía y ambos lo sabían.

Cuando Eren se calmó Levi le soltó.

— Ni siquiera has recuperado la fuerza suficiente, fue demasiado fácil derribarte. En ese aspecto no has cambiado mucho.

El castaño se abstuvo a responder, seguía furioso, pero también sentía la amarga impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Un suspiro de resignación se escuchó de parte del castaño, que volvió a dirigir su mirada verdosa a Levi. El hombre apático volvía a fijar la vista en el panorama. Eren lo observó minuciosamente y fue cuando notó algo. El capitán estaba herido, pues su siempre pulcro pantalón blanco no sólo se había manchado de tierra, también había sangre saliendo de su pierna, el líquido escarlata manchaba la tela y también los vendajes.

— Capitán…

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Su pierna…

Levi desvió la mirada al sitio indicado.

— Eso fue hace horas. Gracias a todo el puto desastre de esta tarde.

— No lo sabía…

— No es algo importante ahora.

— Claro que lo es, no se ve muy bien. Creo que perdió mucha sangre…

— ¿Qué más da? Ya es algo que sucedió y no hay marcha atrás. Lamentándonos no vamos a resolver nada.

Eren no respondió, en realidad el capitán tenía razón.

El momento de tensión de antes se fue extinguiendo junto con la calidez que sus prendas les prestaba. La temperatura del ambiente se tornaba fría mientras que el tiempo avanzaba. Eren no supo calcular bien cuánto había transcurrido en todo ese rato, pues los minutos se transformaron en eternas horas para él. Sentía la noche más larga que cualquiera de esos duros días, ni siquiera fue así cuando estuvo con los refugiados después de la caída del muro María. Escuchaba claramente la respiración de su acompañante y la suya propia, mas también había un constante castañeo de dientes que al principio había reconocido como suyo pero minutos después supo que no era el único en ese estado.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se dirigieron a Levi. Apostaría lo que sea  para decir con certeza que el capitán se había puesto más pálido de lo normal. Su piel antes porcelana se veía de un blanco fantasmagórico, y las gotas de sangre que salían de las diminutas cortadas de su frente se veían de un rojo más brillante gracias al mencionado contraste. Esto de cierta manera le angustió, no podía decir que estaba en un buen estado, está seguro ahora de que aunque no fue el primero en morir de los tres en ese árbol, fue él quien estaba en peores condiciones, pero tal como se ven las cosas, había invertido su estado con el del de cabellos negros.

Nunca pensó en verlo en ese estado, se veía débil, incluso frágil, no obstante como un hueso difícil de roer. A pesar de que Levi poseía una expresión de desgaste y de fatiga, parecía luchar con el querer cerrar los ojos. Con cada elevación del pecho al respirar de sus labios ahora secos se deslizaba un vaho que resaltaba con la luz de la luna que estaba en un punto un poco más alto, esto lo sabía porque entre las ramas que les servía de techo se derramaba la luz blanca azulada.

Estaban vivos y el sólo permanecer allí a lo que podría ser la media noche tenía pinta de ser una gran Odisea.

— Cap-pitán… —Su garganta estaba cerca, por lo que la voz le salió temblorosa y ronca a la vez

— Mierda, Eren. — El capitán con ahora su piel fantasmal respondió — Pensé que ya t-te habías dormido…

Por la manera en que se escuchaba su voz, también debía tener la voz seca. Era raro oír al capitán Levi tartamudear, pero el frío no le dejaría hablar con claridad a alguien. Incluso él mismo sentía que se congelaba por dentro.

— ¿Por qué no descansa? — De nuevo se oyó casi asfixiado.

— No creo que sea el momento. — Los dientes de Levi castañearon con más fuerza. Se encontraban como a medio metro de distancia y los escuchaba chocar con fuerza.

— Es peligroso que siga así. Ust-ted mismo lo sabe. — Un silencio que sólo era roto por el sonido de los dientes de los dos soldados, quienes temblaban de aquel frío que podría acabar con sus vidas en cualquier momento — Se nota que ha sangrad-do demasiado… Por eso tiene más frío que yo…

Ojos mercurio ahora le observaban, lo estaban detallando y lo sabía. A pesar de que la mirada grisácea estaba puesta en él, Levi parecía idear alguna clase de plan, no estaba seguro si era eso o si era una clase de mirada que expresaba sorpresa porque esta vez Eren tenía razón en lo que expresaba.

Nuevamente los jadeos por el esfuerzo de respirar y el choque de los dientes de ambas arcadas, el ojigris asintió luego de esos segundos que al castaño se le hicieron eternos. Efectivamente Eren tenía razón en lo que decía, necesitaba sobrevivir.

— Creo que sé qué hacer… capitán… — Hablar le resultaba cada vez más difícil, como si se fuese a congelar la saliva que pasaba por su garganta cada vez que deglutía, todo por abrir la boca en cada sílaba — Acérquese.

Levi pareció entender a qué se refería y no se veía para nada ofendido. La ocasión lo ameritaba, ¿no? Sin más con que abrigarse, o sin poder encender algo de fuego, el calor humano era la mejor opción para evitar que la hipotermia acabara con sus vidas.

El mayor tardó en llegar a pesar de tan corto trayecto, eso fue lo que a Eren le indicó que en realidad estaba más débil de lo que pudo llegar a pensar. Los movimientos de ese hombre eran torpes, parecía tener las articulaciones averiadas y casi podía escucharlas crujir con el movimiento de su dueño. Mientras que Levi se acomodaba junto a él hubo un leve roce entre las pieles de ambos, y en ese instante Eren notó lo baja que era la temperatura de Levi. Temblaba muchísimo y su respiración era muy forzada, además de ruidosa. Quizás nadie creería que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad sedería de esa forma no ante un titán, ni siquiera a una persona o animal, sino ante el estremecedor viento helado que los raspaba minuto a minuto, estaba debilitado por el frío de la noche de ese verano tan próximo al otoño. En definitiva la época del año no les ayudaba tampoco.

Vio como Levi ahora metía sus manos en el diminuto espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos, protegiéndolas de esas cuchillas frías que parecían llevar el viento. Al tener el rostro de Levi volvió a detallarlo con cuidado, y jamás pensó en poder ver un rostro tan incoloro como el que tenía al frente. Notablemente el capitán seguía sufriendo por el frío, apretaba los ojos con fuerza y el castañeo acompañado de los roncos jadeos de frío seguían envolviendo la afonía de la intemperie. El hombre que antes parecía de hierro, temblaba incontroladamente y se veía tan débil como un cristal. Pensó que Levi por fin se había quedado dormido y que sólo apretaba el entrecejo por obra de la incomodidad, pero en ese instante le escuchó hablar.

— Petricor.

— ¿Q-qué dice? — Cuestionó confundido. En verdad con tanto frío era difícil mantener la concentración.

— Pensé que de alguna forma el agua de lluv-vía se congelaría… y todavía estando lejos del suelo, está ese aroma a mojado. — Contestó Levi aún entrecortado por estar tiritando.

Eren se tomó unos segundos en olfatear el ambiente, y era cierto, aún con lo helado del ambiente, la humedad seguía palpable junto con ese olor característico. El menor asintió dándole la razón al mayor.

— Joder, en verdad no pensé que volvería a sentir tanto frío en mi puta vida. — Se quejó Levi, aparentemente inmerso en algún amargo recuerdo — Pero al menos sé que mi vida no se irá al carajo aún.

¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? Jamás pensó ver a Levi en tal estado. Es fuerte y lo sabe, pero esa palidez moribunda lo hacía ver demasiado delicado.

— Eres más cálido que cualquier persona. Supongo que es porque eres un tit-tán. — Volvió a tener esa cara de malhumorado, Eren supuso que era por no poder hablar con la misma fluidez de siempre.

— Eso es algo que no sabía, señor…

De repente Eren envolvió mejor a su superior con uno de sus brazos, reparando en cómo temblaba el mayor. Levi no puso contra, ni siquiera se quejó ni protestó a pesar de lo raro de la situación. Posterior a eso, después de lo que posiblemente sería media hora —no estaba seguro, aún se le hacía el tiempo demasiado lento— el castañeo de Levi más esos jadeos de esfuerzo por respirar habían disminuido notoriamente. Contempló entonces su rostro y lo notó un poco más tranquilo.

Era la primera vez que veía a Levi tan distinto. ¿Alguien alguna vez lo vio así? No lo creería, sin darse cuenta no paraba de contemplar el rostro del mayor, quien aún no abría los ojos desde hace un buen rato. No supo bien si Levi se quedó dormido o no, pero él con el transcurrir del tiempo acabó cayendo dormido. Tampoco tenía la certeza de si sobrevivirían tan helada noche. Lo que estaba seguro era que a pesar de lo desesperante de estar en plena noche congelándose, extrañamente se sentía tranquilo.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Calidez?

¿Cómo es que luego de sentirse cerca de la muerte por estarse congelando parte por parte estaba sintiendo calidez?

Llegó a pensar que estaba muerto, pero al abrir los ojos logró divisar la luz del día golpearle las retinas, tal como la primera vez que salió de la ciudad subterránea ya hace algunos años. Era una sensación bastante comparable, pues sintió que de hecho llegó a extrañar el calor de los rayos del sol chocando con su piel.

Estaba algo mareado, por lo que tuvo que dedicar algunos segundos para salir del aturdimiento en el que estaba encerrado. Eren aún dormía, su rostro inspiraba serenidad. Vaya, gracias a él había sobrevivido, de no ser por dormir tan apretado a él lo más seguro es que hubiese muerto esa misma noche. Había sobrevivido ya a esta clase de ventiscas que se filtraban a la ciudad subterránea en días de invierno, pero hasta en ese lugar tan miserable había tenido más opciones con las que cubrirse del agonizante frío.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba saboreando las gotas de esperanza. La esperanza es dulce y venenosa a la vez, nunca le gustó aferrarse a esta, porque era como cualquier arma de doble filo. Ya había perdido mucho gracias a ésta, por lo que hizo el esfuerzo de alejarse de cualquier pensamiento optimista que llegara por la sola experiencia de sobrevivir la noche fuera de las murallas, sin tener qué comer ni con qué defenderse. Pues seguían allí, todavía estancados y con nulas posibilidades de salir.

— Eren. — Lo llamó tratando de alejarse del cuerpo ajeno — Despierta, Eren. —  Dijo un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Era extraño, pensó que al amanecer al compartir tanto de su espacio vital iba a sentir una profunda incomodidad, pero esta cercanía no lo perturbaba ni un poco. Sólo… le hacía sentir raro. Levi consideró que esa sensación se debía a que aún quedaba parte de esa esperanza de seguir con vida y volver a las tierras que les brindarían seguridad.

Optó por romper con esa profunda cercanía, en ese instante notó que Eren reaccionaba a su llamado y empezaba a abrir sus ojos, el destello esmeralda de sus ojos al parpadear le indicó que quedó tan encandilado al principio como él. El joven de repente pareció absorto y desubicado de nuevo. También se estaba preguntando cómo es que lograron sobrevivir a tan helada noche.

— Se ve de un mejor color, señor. — Fue el primero comentario que recibió de Eren — La verdad estaba preocupantemente pálido anoche.

Así que sí estuvo tan cerca como lo pensó. Miró el dorso de sus manos, blancas y donde resaltaban un tono azulado de ramificaciones, donde se supone que estaban sepultadas sus venas gracias a su piel.

— Es bueno saberlo. — Se limitó a contestar Levi.

A pesar de sentirse un poco mejor gracias a la calidez del sol sobre su cuerpo, aún seguía conservando la voz muy ronca por tener la garganta seca. Debían pensar en cómo conseguir comida y agua. Él había leído las escrituras del diario de Ilse Lagner, quien relataba sus vivencias fuera de las murallas y cuánto había recorrido valiéndose de sus piernas nada más. Nuevamente la esperanza lo atacaba, pero si ella lo había logrado sola por un tiempo, ¿Quién negaba que ellos pudieran sobrevivir un poco más?

El silencio fue roto por un sonido que los desconcertó a ambos. Quedaron inmóviles ante éste sonido y hasta el mismo Levi sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Creyó que era obra de su imaginación, que su mente estaba jugando con él y que al asomarse vería algún espejismo. Pero…

— ¿Escuchó eso, señor?

Si Eren lo había oído, es porque en verdad no eran juegos sucios que le hacía su mente para matarlo de desesperación.

— Sí. Eso se escuchó como el relinchar de algún caballo.

…Continuará…

**Author's Note:**

> Vi que no hay mucho fic de Snk en esta plataforma, por lo que decidí subir esto.  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
